Les amants maudits
by Ania14
Summary: Une jeune fille désorientée qui a besoin d'aide et une nouvelle année à Poudlard qui commence.
1. Un comportement étrange

Les amants maudits  
  
Chapitre 1 : Un comportement étrange  
  
Le train n'allait pas tarder à partir pour Poudlard. Dans quelques minutes commencera une nouvelle année pour tous les élèves. Les retardataires se pressaient de monter, puis le train, l'heure arrivée démarra. Pour Hermione et ses amis, la 6ème année était la dernière année avant les ASPICS. Les examens d'années étaient toujours là, mais l'année importante serait celle d'après. C'était donc sa dernière année de « repos ». C'est à tout cela que pensait Hermione Granger en regardant par sa fenêtre pendant que Ron et Harry parlaient de Quidditch et que Ginny lisait un livre. Au bout d'un moment, lassés de leurs activités, ils décidèrent de parler de leurs vacances.  
  
H : Mes vacances ! A ton avis, avec Dudley d'un côté et oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia de l'autre... Crois-tu que je me sois amusé ? La seule consolation que j'ai eu, ce sont vos lettres pour mon anniversaire. Sinon, c'était atroce, comme toujours.  
  
R : Je suis désolé qu 'on est pas pu t'inviter cet été. Mais Dumbeldore était formel, tu étais plus en sécurité chez les moldus.  
  
H : Je sais il me l'a dit, ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
G : Quand même, pour quelques jours, je ne vois pas quelle différence ça aurait pu faire !  
  
H : Calme-toi Ginny. Ce n'est pas grave. C'était juste plus prudent et vu ce qui doit arriver, Dumbeldore avait sûrement ses raisons. Mais parlez-moi plutôt de vos vacances ! Alors ?  
  
R : Il a fait vraiment très chaud, à tel point que papa a dû faire apparaître un lac pour qu'on puisse se rafraîchir.  
  
G : Oh oui c'était vraiment super, on passait nos journée dans l'eau.  
  
R : Oui, jusqu'au jour où Fred et Georges ont décidés de le geler perpétuellement pour faire du patin à glaces. Non, mais t'imagines ! Maman était folle de rage contre eux. En plus malgré le soleil, ça fondait pas ! Il a fallu attendre que papa revienne pour réussir à faire quelque chose.  
  
H : Je vois que comme d'habitude, les jumeaux n'ont pas manqué une occasion. Vous avez dû avoir des vacances mouvementées... Et toi Hermione, on ne t'entend pas, comment se sont passées tes vacances ?  
  
Hr : Oh, c'était des vacances, rien de plus. Il ne s'est rien passé de vraiment intéressant, j'...  
  
Hermione fût coupée dans sa phrase par l'ouverture de la porte du compartiment, ce qui la soulagea.  
  
D : Tiens alors, toujours ensemble. Décidemment, vous êtes toujours aussi pitoyable.  
  
A ce moment-là, son regard se fixa sur Hermione qui semblait être ailleurs. Elle se comportait comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué son intrusion. Et pourtant, il savait que son entrée l'avait soulagée. Au bout de peu de temps, elle tourna son regard vers lui.  
  
D : Alors Granger, tu dors ? T'as pas pris tes vitamines ce matin ?  
  
Hr : Commence pas Malfoy, je ne suis pas d'humeur. J'ai mieux à faire que de m'occuper de toi !  
  
D : - sourire en coin- Ah bon ?!  
  
R : Va voir ailleurs Malfoy ! Va rejoindre ta clique de Serpentard, et tes chers gardes du corps !  
  
D : Oui, tu as raison Weasley, je ne voudrais pas qu'on croit que je te parles ! Cela te ferait trop d'honneur et je tiens à ma réputation !  
  
R : Non, mais pour qui tu te prends !  
  
H : Ne gâches pas ta salive, il n'en vaut pas la peine.  
  
D : Oh le survivant, le retour ! Alors toujours vivant ?  
  
G : Fout le camp Malfoy, tu n'as rien à faire ici !  
  
D : Oh on défend son petit ami...  
  
Hr : -le regardant fixement- Malfoy sort, s'il te plaît !  
  
D : -surpris- Je... euh, si je veux. Bon, je vais y aller, l'air est pollué ici !  
  
Malfoy sortit sans demander son reste, encore surpris par la demande d'Hermione, mais renforcé dans son opinion. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Mais quoi ? 


	2. Le premier cours de l'année

Chapitre 2 : Le premier cours de l'année  
  
R : Pourquoi lui avoir dit « s'il te plaît », tu te sens pas bien ?  
  
Hr : Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que pour déstabiliser Malfoy, il ne faut pas hésiter à être polie.  
  
R : Ah... euh...  
  
G : Très bonne idée Hermione. Bon alors on disait quoi avant ? Ah oui on parlait des vacances. Je sais pas pour vous mais quand même, ça fait du bien de retourner à Poudlard.  
  
Hr : Oui, je suis bien de ton avis. Ca me manquait. L'ambiance, les gens, même les profs, tiens ! Sauf Rogue évidemment...  
  
Ils continuèrent à discuter comme cela jusqu'à l'arrivée. Mais bien vite Hermione se mit à l'écart des autres pour retourner dans ses pensées.  
  
Arrivée à Poudlard, il fallut aux jeunes gens suivre la traditionnelle répartition des premières années. Le repas achevé, tous se rendirent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs après cette longue journée, car le lendemain les cours commençaient.  
  
Dès le matin, au petit déjeuner, les Gryffondors de 6ème année commençaient par potions avec les Serpentards. De quoi commencer l'année scolaire et la semaine en beauté !  
  
Une fois dans les cachots, le professeur Rogue, toujours aussi aimable avec les rouge et or, annonça que pour la durée de la première partie de l'année, les élèves fonctionneraient en duo avec un élève de l'autre maison et qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. La liste étant affichée au tableau et obligatoire.  
  
H : Hermione, je te plains ! Tu te retrouves avec Malfoy !  
  
Hr : Parce que tu crois que toi c'est mieux, Parkinson... Quoique Ron, c'est pas mieux non plus, Goyle ! Enfin, de toute manière avec des Serpentards, on ne peut pas s'attendre à beaucoup mieux.  
  
H : Ouais, tu as raison. Bon, on ferait mieux d'aller à nos places. Bon à toute !  
  
Hermione se dirigea vers le bureau que Drago occupait.  
  
D : Tiens Granger ! Ca va te faire du changement de travailler avec moi. Tu vas finir par arriver à quelque chose !  
  
Hr : Oui, en effet. À ne pas t'adresser la parole ! Maintenant, je pense que nous avons mieux à faire.  
  
Pendant une heure, tous travaillèrent en silence, concentré de peur de faire une erreur sur la potion de sommeil que Rogue leur avait donné à faire.  
  
D : Tu ne veux toujours rien me dire ?  
  
Hr : Te dire quoi ?  
  
D : Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Je t'ai dit, il n'y a pas si longtemps, que tu finirais par me dire ce qui s'est passé et tu le feras. Crois-moi ! C'est dans ton intérêt.  
  
Hr : Je me demande bien pourquoi je te parlerais ! Ah si, je sais pourquoi ! Pour que toi et tes petits amis serpentards puissiez rire à mes dépends. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre à martyriser, ça prouvera que tu as de l'imagination pour une fois.  
  
D : C'est tellement facile de se fier aux apparences, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
La fin du cours sonna. Hermione partit directement de peur que Drago ne continue la discussion et surtout insiste. Les deux heures avant le déjeuner, Hermione n'avait pas cours. Elle décida alors de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Là-bas, elle savait qu'elle pourrait être tranquille et seule pour pouvoir réfléchir...  
  
Merci pour les reviews, je ne m'y attendais pas, mais ça fait très plaisir ! Alors les réponses maintenant :  
  
sophorasi : la suite ? C'est demandé si gentiment ! (  
  
slydawn : Je suis désolée pour la taille des chapitres, c'est pas mon fort et pourtant, j'essaye de faire plus long ! Mais... Tu n'auras peut-être pas les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre mais en tout cas j'espère qu'il ta plaira. Merci pour ta review , ça fait vraiment plaisir.  
  
lola (du 31/07) : Merci ça fait très plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira !  
  
marilla-chan : Merci (  
  
Xcats : Je ne sais pas si je démarre fort, mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Tu verras par la suite que ce n'est pas forcément entre Hermione et Drago qu'il s'est passé quelque chose... ah la curiosité ! En tout cas merci pour ton impatience !  
  
malicia56 : Merci et ne t'inquiète pas, tu finiras par le savoir, mais moi je le sais déjà (, normal !  
  
Morrigane : Non, elle n'est pas amoureuse, en tout cas pas encore, tu imagines bien ! Mais de qui ? Haha mystère...  
  
lola (du 02/08) : Merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait très très très très très très très très très plaisir ! Voilà la suite ! 


	3. Pensées solitaires

Chapitre 3 : Pensées solitaires

Une fois arrivée, elle se dirigea vers le coin le plus isolé de la bibliothèque pour être le plus tranquille possible et travailler en paix.

À peine arrivée, elle commença à travailler sur le devoir que le professeur Rogue venait de leur donner. Trois parchemins sur les propriétés et les effets secondaires qui sont déjà arrivés par le passé dus à la potion du sommeil. Elle avait à sa disposition tous les livres dont elle avait besoin. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, elle ne faisait que penser à cette journée, pendant les vacances, à Pré au Lard.

_Une journée en plein milieu d'août_

_Hermione n'avait qu'une envie, être seule, tout oublier, que tout ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve._

_Plus rien n'allait dans sa vie de tous les jours, plus rien n'allait pour elle dans le monde des moldus. Auparavant, elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec ses parents, ils étaient d'ailleurs sa seule famille. Ils étaient tout pour elle, au même titre que ses amis. Mais en très peu de temps, un peu plus d'un mois en fait, tout s'était écroulé._

_Tout s'est écroulé autour d'elle quand elle a appris par sa mère que son père était malade et que s'était sérieux. Depuis toujours, elle croyait que les disputes et les malaises avec son père étaient dues au caractère de la famille. Mais en fait, c'était la maladie qui le rendait comme ça. De plus, depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, leurs relations allaient de mal en pis. Tout comme les relations avec sa mère qui ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle grandissait. Et elle ne le supportait plus et ça la minait. En fait, elle étouffait et l'état de son père s'aggravait. Il devenait de plus en plus insupportable. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle était ravie de voir ses amis, ça lui ferait une pause en quelque sorte._

_Avait-elle encore une famille ?_

_En pensant à tout cela, elle se dirigeait vers les Trois Balais où ses amis lui avait donné rendez-vous. À son habitude, elle était en avance, de plus cela l'arrangeait, de cette manière elle aurait encore quelques moments privilégiés de solitude. _

_Elle se dirigeait vers une table, la plus isolée, histoire d'avoir un peu de tranquillité._

_À cette époque, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, allez savoir pourquoi ! Hermione commanda une bière au beurre et retourna dans ses pensées. Elle était totalement ailleurs, elle était dans son monde, là où personne ne pouvait l'atteindre, à tel point qu'elle ne remarqua pas Drago Malfoy entrer et se diriger vers elle avec un sourire ironique._

_D : Tiens, tiens, Granger ! Tu as l'air bien seule dit moi. Tu permets que je me joigne à toi ?_

_Elle ne répondit pas, comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu._

_D : Hey oh ? Granger tu redescends sur terre ?_

_Toujours aucune réaction, finalement il décida de la pincer pour la faire réagir._

_Hr : Mais aieeuh ! Malfoy ! Non, mais je peux savoir ce qui te prend ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais à ma table d'ailleurs, fout le camp !_

_D : Alors d'abord, je t'ai pincée à cause de ton manque de réaction, et ensuite, je me suis installé parce que j'avais envie de m'asseoir. –avec un drôle de regard- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? D'habitude tu m'aurais insultée, là aucune réaction. J'en déduis que tu as un problème._

_Hr : Même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde !_

_D : Rassure-toi c'est simplement par curiosité, rien de plus._

_Hr : Écoute, je n'ai aucune envie de me bagarrer avec toi aujourd'hui. Alors, s'il te plaît, va-t-en, les autres vont arriver._

_D : -surpris- Je... euh... tu... pour que tu me dises s'il te plaît, ça doit vraiment pas aller ! _

_Hr : Écoute, j'ai vraiment pas besoin de ta pitié, alors si tu préfères que je sois malpolie... Fout le camp maintenant, va te faire foutre !_

_D : Bon ,très bien ! Mais c'est bien parce que je ne tiens pas à voir Potter & Co. Mais tu verras, tu finiras par me dire ce qu'il y a._

_Hr : Je ne vois pas en quoi la vie d'une moldue peut t'intéresser ! Maintenant, au revoir !_

_D : C'est ça, on se verra à Poudlard..._

Quand Hermione se réveilla de ses souvenirs, l'heure du déjeuner était déjà avancée et elle n'avait pas avancé son devoir. De suite, elle remballe ses affaires et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

H : Bah alors où tu étais ?

Hr : Désolée, j'avais pas vu le temps passer, j'étais à la bibliothèque.

R : Tu es irrécupérable ! Toujours à travailler !

G : Au contraire, elle a raison de travailler, sans elle et ses connaissances vous seriez mort depuis longtemps.

Le déjeuner passa assez rapidement et le reste de la journée également.

Hermione était bien heureuse que cette journée se finisse car elle allait pouvoir être seule. La solitude, c'était le seul élément dans lequel elle se sentait le mieux. Elle appréciait toujours ses amis, bien évidemment, mais elle ressentait de plus en plus le besoin d'être seule. Comme-ci elle pouvait être libre, quelqu'un d'autre...

**N/A : Je pars en vacances pendant une semaine, donc je posterais la suite qui est déjà écrite en rentrant ! Zib !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**lola : **je ne sais pas si elle est géniale, mais ça fait plaisir comme compliment. Il y a certains chapitres qui me plaisent pas trop mais faut bien les mettre. Encore merci !

**marilla-chan : **promis, j'essaye, mais mes chapitres sont écrit à l'avance donc, je fais en fonction. Mais dans le suite tu en auras des plus long. Merci pour tes encouragements.


	4. Isolement au bord du lac

Chapitre 4 : Isolement au bord du lac

Les cours et les jours passaient à Poudlard. Hermione s'isolait de plus en plus. Elle voyait bien que ses amis s'inquiétaient, mais qu'importe elle préférait la solitude. Et puis il y avait Drago. Elle voyait bien, qu'il essayait de savoir ce qu'elle avait, elle l'intriguait. Plusieurs fois il avait essayé de l'aborder. Toujours, elle l'envoyait balader et pour cause elle le connaissait depuis cinq ans, et elle ne voulait pas souffrir plus. Ce qu'elle ressentait, l'attristait déjà, en fait elle était simplement désemparée, et elle avait du mal à se confier. Il n'y avait que Ginny qui savait et encore elle ne lui avait pas tout raconter, seulement les grandes lignes.

Elle s'était confiée au moment où elle commençait à craquer moralement. Elle ne supportait plus le poids qu'elle avait sur les épaules, elle avait besoin de s'enfuir. Ginny ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, elle ne pouvait que l'écouter et la rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'en savait que très peu, mais elle respectait le silence de son amie.

Hermione ne faisait plus que deux choses, travailler et réfléchir, à un point qu'elle en devenait malade et désagréable avec tout le monde, même avec ses amis les plus proches.

Alors elle s'isola encore plus pour ne pas faire de mal aux personnes auxquelles elle tenait. Car elle savait qu'elle pouvait être des plus blessante quand elle n'allait pas bien. Et cela, dans le seul but de se protéger.

En ce jour d'automne, elle décida de se réfugier au bord du lac, à l'abri d'un magnifique chêne. Là elle pouvait un peu se détendre, retrouver une once de sérénité, se vider l'esprit, laisser son regard aller plus loin, le plus loin possible, ailleurs...

Elle était partie tellement loin qu'elle n'entendit pas les pas derrière elle.

D : Granger, dit moi ce qui ne va pas !

Hr : Non.

D : Ca a le mérite d'être clair. Tu sais que si on me voit avec toi, ma réputation va en prendre un coup.

Hr : Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir. Je ne te retiens donc pas.

D : Je regrette, je suis venu pour quelque chose et tu sais pourquoi. Tu as évité le sujet pendant deux semaines. J'ai été patient...

Hr : Je n'ai rien à te dire. Surtout à toi Malfoy !

D : Arrête de te foutre de moi. Tu as des problèmes et ça se voit. Mais regarde toi ! C'est pire que d'habitude. Tu t'isoles de tout, tu ne m'insultes même plus.

Hr : - sourire – Merci pour le compliment.

D : Raconte ça te soulagera.

R : Tu te préoccupes d'une sang de bourbe ! C'est nouveau.

D : La seule raison pour laquelle je te le demande, c'est parce que tu es l'une des seule personne qui soit aussi intelligente que moi.

Hr : Vantard ! C'est drôle ça fait du bien de parler, même avec toi. J'ai moins de mal à parler avec toi qu'avec mes amis.

D : Alors...

Hr : Peut être un autre jour. Il faut que j'aille en cours.

D : Je te rappelle qu'on a cours ensemble, rien ne nous empêchera de continuer cette discussion pendant le cours de Rogue.

Hr : Je me demande où est ton intérêt la dedans, mais je suis sûre que je le saurais bien assez tôt !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Élise** : Merci, et désolée pour la longueur des chapitres, j'en fait pas exprès.

**lola **: Je ne remets pas ton jugement en cause, c'était juste mon opinion à mon propos. Merci pour tes encouragements. Gros zibous.

**slydawn** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début.

**Elfica **: Tu demandes la suite ? Tu viens de la lire ! :-p Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Morrigane **: Comment ça, j'ai pas le droit à des vacances ! ? Alors pour te rassurer, sache que j'ai continué à travailler ma fiction pendant mes vacances. :-) Pour ce qui est de Drago, bah c'est dans la suite. Je vais pas te donner les solutions quand même !! Merci pour ta review.

**Sweety-Witches **: Voilà la suite ! Merci !


	5. Un marché et une discussion

Chapitre 5 : Un marché et une discussion

Cachot de Rogue

Rg : Bon aujourd'hui, le cours portera sur la potion de rajeunissement. Même des bons à rien comme vous devraient y arriver, c'est la potion la plus simple de l'année. Alors au travail et dans le silence le plus total !

Toute l'assistance se mit au travail en espérant que le cours se passe le plus vite possible. Mais bien évidemment, Rogue ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

Rg : Monsieur Londubat ! Arriverez-vous un jour à faire quelque chose de correct ? On voit bien que vous êtes à Gryffondors. Aucun talent !

Hr : - à Drago - Il exagère. Il s'en prend toujours à lui. De plus, beaucoup de Gryffondors sont plus doués que la plupart des élèves de ta maison.

D : Ne prend pas tes désirs pour la réalité. Serpentard est bien supérieur à Gryffondors !

Hr : Oh oui, c'est sûr ! Tu pourrais au moins reconnaître que la plupart de tes amis sont loin d'être des lumières. Tiens par exemple, tes chers toutous, Goyle et Crabble, ou encore ta favorite, Parkinson. C'est sûr que se sont les meilleurs élèves de la maison Serpentard et de Poudlard !

D : - la regardant sérieusement - Alors on va faire un marché honnête. Je te donne raison si et seulement si tu me dis ce qu'il se passe. J'irai même plus loin, à chaque fois qu'on parlera, je serais d'une bonne foi totale.

Hr : - ne sachant que penser - Je... Alors toi, tu dois vraiment être plus bizarre que ce que je pensais, pour que tu te mettes en position de faiblesse face à moi. Bon, je... je crois que je vais accepter. Je n'aurais jamais une autre occasion pour que tu sois honnête. Si tant est que tu respectes ta parole !

D : Un Malfoy respecte toujours sa parole. Alors ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela. Alors tu acceptes ?

Hr : Je suis sûre que je vais le regretter, mais comme je n'ai plus rien à perdre ! Maintenant tu peux le reconnaître !

D : Très bien on verra ça ce soir quand tu me raconteras ce qui ne va pas.

Le soir venu, après le dîner, Hermione s'échappa en prétextant qu'elle avait un devoir de métamorphose à finir. En fait elle se rendait au rendez-vous qu'elle s'était fixée avec Drago, à la bibliothèque. Le lieu où ils seraient le plus tranquille puisque personne n'y allait après manger.

Hermione prenait son temps pour y aller. Quelques part, elle redoutait cette entrevue, elle n'aimait pas l'idée de se confier à lui. Après tout, il était Drago Malfoy. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de le payer cher. Mais elle s'en moquait ! De toute manière, elle n'était plus à ça près ! Alors...

D : Alors prête ?

Hr : Mais à toi l'honneur ! Après tout c'est toi qui as proposé cet accord. Donc...

D : Très bien je le reconnais !

Hr : Tu reconnais quoi ?

D : - exaspéré - Je reconnais que certains Gryffondors sont plus intelligents que les Serpentards. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu sois encore pire que d'habitude !

Hr : Je vois que tu as la manière de mettre les gens à l'aise. Enfin, bref ! Est-ce que je peux me permettre une question ?

D : Vas-y mais sache que rien ne m'oblige à te répondre.

Hr : Pourquoi, soudainement, tu es... comment dire, devenu moins nombriliste ? J'ai bien vu que tu étais moins égoïste depuis quelques temps.

D : - désaxé - Je vois que tu as utilisé tes deux semaines. Très bien je peux au moins répondre à ça, comme ça tu me feras peut être un peu confiance. Mon père a été mis au secret par le ministère. Ce qui fait que maintenant, je ne suis plus obligé d'obéir à ses ordres. Et que je peux considérer les gens d'après ce que je pense et pas d'après ce que lui pense. Voilà ! Satisfaite ?

Hr : Je ne savais pas. Personne ne l'a dit.

D : Je ne tiens pas à ce que cela se sache, tout comme le ministère. Officiellement mon père est gravement malade suite à de la nourriture avariée. Tu vois, je t'ai parlée d'une chose que personne ne sait, même pas Voldemort. Alors peut être que maintenant tu pourrais me dire ce qu'il y a !

Hr : - toujours surprise par ses révélations - Et bien en fait...

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Elfica : **Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**slydawn : ** Je suis censée aller mal ? Je comprends ta tristesse pour Hermione, mais malheureusement, c'est la vie, il faut faire avec. J'espère que le cours de potion te plaira. Zibous et merci.

**lola : **Tu me fais trop rire, merci beaucoup, surtout change pas. Et voilà la suite.

**Sweety-Witches :**Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme. Zibous

**One Winged ngel : **En effet, ça à l'air d'avoir été rapide, mais merci beaucoup.

**Morrigane : **Du boulot sûrement, mais le rire, ça aide toujours ! Merci


	6. Se connaître

Chapitre 6 : Se connaître

Hermione rentra très tôt le lendemain matin dans son dortoir. Elle avait parlé toute la nuit avec Drago, et elle s'était rendue compte que ça lui avait fait du bien, contre toute attente !

Elle ne rentra discrètement que pour se changer et prendre une bonne douche. Ensuite elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Hr : Bonjour tout le monde !

G : T'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi toi ! T'as encore passé une partie de ta nuit à travailler, ça se voit !

Hr : Oh, ça ira mieux demain. Après une nuit de sommeil complète. Bon faudrait peut être penser à aller en cours.

G : Tu pourrais pas prendre ton temps pour une fois !

Hr : Hum ? Non ! Bon à toute !

La journée passa sans plus pour Hermione, elle s'enferma dans le travail et passa donc sa journée tranquille. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui l'avait marquée lors de cette journée, un message qu'elle avait retrouvé dans ses affaires et qui bine sur n'était pas signé, mais qui d'après elle avait un auteur évident.

Le message disait : A la statue de Merlin à 22 h.

C'est là où elle se trouvait à ce moment précis. La seule question qu'elle se posait s'était : pourquoi suis-je venue ?

Et elle ne trouvait pas la réponse.

D : Je vois que tu es venue.

Hr : Ca a l'air de t'étonner. Pourtant c'est bien toi qui me l'as demandé !

D : Oui, mais qui aurait pu penser que la plus intelligente des Gryffondors se serait aventurée à ça !

Hr : Je sens une pointe d'ironie dans ta réponse. -_ le provocant _- Mais puisque tu le prends comme ça, excuse-moi, j'ai à faire.

D : - _surpris _- Je... euh... t'as pas envie de parler ?

Hr : - _qui revient sur ses pas _- Voilà donc le motif de ton mot. Surprenant de ta part...

D : Je t'ai expliquée pourtant pourquoi hier soir ! Allez, après tout on connaît rien l'un de l'autre. On s'est toujours détesté sans jamais savoir pourquoi !

Hr : Excuse-moi mais là parle pour toi !

D : Bon, c'est vrai. Mais j'aime bien discuter avec quelqu'un comme toi. Au moins tu comprends mes questions. C'est pas comme à Serpentard. La plupart ne comprenne même pas une question basic comme quelle heure est-il ?

Hr : Oh, Drago Malfoy qui critique les Serpentards, c'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

D : N'en profite pas quand même. Y a des limites !

Hr : - _du tac au tac en lui tirant la langue _- C'est pas moi qui aie commencé !

D : -_ qui rigole de bon cœur _- Je connaissais pas cet aspect de ta personnalité...

Hr : Et pour cause, on ne se connaît que par les insultes que l'on s'envoi. Si t'appelle ça se connaître !

D : -_ tout fièr de lui _- Tu vois ce que je disais. On ne se connaît pas !

Hr : -_ dépitée _- Je me suis faite avoir là !

D : Oui et en beauté !

Hr : Très bien je capitule. Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?

D : Si tu me parlais du monde moldu... après tout commençons par là d'où tu viens...

C'est sur cette discussion qu'ils commencèrent à devenir amis au fil des jours, ils se rencontraient comme cela, le soir pour parler, mais ils continuaient à se taquiner quand même, on perd pas les bonnes habitudes ! En public, ils s'amusaient à s'insulter, mais il faut avouer que ce n'était plus pareil. Et en même temps tout le monde avait remarqué que Drago et d'une n'insultait plus vraiment les moldus et de deux, il laissait presque tranquille les Gryffondors. Personne n'osait demander à Drago pour quelle raison il agissait de la sorte, même pas les Serpentards, sauf une fois.

C'était dans la Grande Salle. Au repas du midi. Comme à chaque repas, il était entouré de Goyle, Crabble et Parkinson. Drago mangeait tranquillement quand Pansy lui posa une question.

P : Drago, pourquoi tu agis différemment avec le Gryffondors ? Tu ne te moques plus d'eux, tu es presque normal avec eux ! Tu es malade ?

D : Non, je me porte très bien. De plus, je n'agis pas différemment avec eux, ils me sont juste indifférents, c'est tout.

P : - _pas convaincue _- Ah d'accord, mais...

D : -_ la coupant _- La ferme Pansy, je mange !

Ce qui cloua la discussion. Mais pas pour longtemps, puisque quelques jours plus tard, une nouvelle importante arriva à Poudlard, via la Gazette du Sorcier.

**NDA : Sincèrement dsl, je sais, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas publié. Je n'avais pas oublié, mais je n'avais pas du tout de temps. Mais maintenant que je ne travaille plus, que les cours ont repris, j'ai plus de temps, alors je devrais publier plus régulièrement. Gros Zibous !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Morrigane : **Dsl, Hermione ne va pas cracher le morceau en une fois, il faudra prendre ton mal en patience. J'espère seulement que j'arriverais à être assez claire dans ce que je voudrais dire, mais là c pas gagner ! ;-) Merci pour tes encouragements ! Zibous

**Mayrim** : Je sais j'ai des chapitres courts, mais j'en fait pas exprès, mais c comme ça. Du moment que l'histoire te plait un minimun, ça va ! Dsl de t'avoir fait attendre ! Zib !

**Elfica : **Alors j'espère que t'as pas pétée les plombs, sinon, dsl, vraiment ! Sinon, en ce qui concerne les coupures de chapitres : ça ne serait pas drôle sinon ! Bisous

**Stéphanie : **Eh bien voilà la suite !

**marilla-chan **: oui il fallait bien couper quelque part et non je suis pas méchante, ou alors, j'en fait pas exprès ! ;-)

**calise : **Dsl pour la longueur des chapitres, c'est pas volontaires. C'est l'histoire qui se fait comme ça.


	7. Révélation choc

Chapitre7 : Révélation choc

C'était l'heure du déjeuner, tous les élèves étaient présents. Il régnait dans la salle un brouhaha permanent jusqu'à l'arrivée du courrier, où tout le monde levait la tête pour voir ce qui risquait de leur tomber sur la tête.

La salle n'était pas encore totalement remplie. Mais il y avait quand même un maximum d'élèves.

Une fois le courrier arrivé, un silence de stupéfaction régna presque, d'un côté la protestation et de l'autre la crainte.

Certains élèves étaient abonnés à la Gazette du Sorcier pour se tenir au courant des nouvelles et des potins extérieurs à l'école.

Ce jour, ils reçurent l'exemplaire hebdomadaire du journal qui avait une première page importante.

**"Lucius Malfoy arrêté par le Ministère de la Magie et tenu au secret depuis l'été."**

De toutes parts les élèves perçurent cette nouvelles fracassante du monde magique de manières différentes.

Les Serpentards : Ce n'est pas possible, quelle honte, une personne d'une famille si renommée. On ne peut pas laisser passer cela ! En plus depuis cet été ! Comment cela a-t-il pu passer inaperçu ? Drago est-ce que tu le savais ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Enfin quand même, on n'arrête pas Lucius Malfoy comme ça !

Les Serpentards étaient limite révoltés voire plutôt survoltés. Quiconque d'une autre maison serait passé à leur porté aurait sûrement risqué gros.

Du côté des autres maisons, c'était la consternation et la peur à la fois. La consternation car ils ne comprenaient pas comment un secret de cette sorte avait pu être gardé jusque là. Et la peur pour multiples raisons. D'abord, à court terme, la fureur de Malfoy junior, qui se trouvait dans la même salle qu'eux et à long terme de Voldemort. Car après tout personne n'ignorait que Lucius Malfoy, le mangemort, était l'un des plus fidèles du Lord.

Ceux qui n'étaient pas dans la salle au moment de l' "annonce" ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait.

C'est dans ce tumulte, qu'arriva le trio de Gryffondors. Ils ne purent même pas aller plus loin que la Grande Porte, que leurs amis leurs sautèrent au cou pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

G : Vous savez la nouvelle ? ! Lucius Malfoy a été arrêté par le Ministère cet été ! C'est incroyable, personne n'était au courant. La Gazette d'aujourd'hui l'a publiée.

R & H : Quoi ? Mais c'est incroyable, enfin une bonne chose de faite !

Hr : - intriguée - De quelle manière la Gazette a-t-elle eu cette information ?

G : D'après l'article, c'est le ministre qui l'a déclaré lui-même à une journaliste, en lui envoyant une lettre. D'ailleurs elle la cite dans son article.

Pensant que les Gryffondors sont informés de la situation, Drago vit une sorte d'enfer au milieu des gens de sa maison, qui tous autant qu'ils étaient, ils lui posaient mille et unes questions à la fois. Il n'en pouvait plus. Tous lui disaient qu'ils le soutenaient, qu'il ne devait pas se laisser faire. Quand soudain il explosa !

D : Ca suffit ! Fermez là !

Mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent même pas. Cependant ils finirent par se taire pendant deux secondes pour reprendre sur une personne qui s'approchait d'eux.

Un Serpentard : Sang de Bourbe retourne avec ceux de ton espèce !

Hr : - qui n'en avait cure et en souriant - Merci du compliment ! - en regardant Drago - Alors besoin d'aide ?

De toutes parts, les Serpentards l'insultaient, prenant cette proposition comme une provocation gryffondorienne. Ron et Harry qui l'avait suivit souriaient, pensant la même chose. Mais personne ne comprit la suite.

D : - soupirant - Ne m'en parle pas !

Il la regarda dans les yeux pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait se permettre, alors qu'après cette réplique toute la salle s'était tue et ne comprenait pas. Aucune insulte ! D'un accord muet, ils firent comme s'il n'y avait personne.

Hr : Alors de quoi tu as besoin ?

D : A ton avis ?

Hr : Moi, je le sais, tu me l'as dit assez souvent ces derniers temps. Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire Drago !

R : - rouge de rage - Drago ! Tu l'appelles Drago ! " Ces derniers temps ! "

Hr : Ron ne t'énerve pas, ça n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. Regarde Harry, est-ce qu'il s'énerve ?

H : Je ne m'énerve pas, parce que je sais. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'approuve !

D : Tu vois Hermione, je t'avais dit qu'il le savait !

Tout autour d'eux, des yeux les fixaient ahuris sans rien comprendre. Et beaucoup commençaient à se dire que ça commençait à faire trop pour la matinée voire pour la journée !

H : En revanche, j'ignorais pour ton père. Je ne te cacherais pas que c'est loin de me rendre triste.

Là, Drago se dit que la perche était trop belle !

D : Parce que je suis censé être triste ?

Tout le monde abasourdit. Drago Malfoy, le fils de Lucius Malfoy approuvait l'arrestation de son père ! Hermione était limite morte de rire de leurs têtes.

R : MAIS BON SANG ! SAVAIT QUOI ?

Hr : Ron, j'ai un ami qui m'a dit que se fier aux apparences s'était facile. Sais-tu qui c'est ? - il répondit par la négative - c'est Drago Malfoy !

Le brouhaha reprit de plus belle. Non, c'était impossible. Un Malfoy, un sang pur, ami avec une sang de bourbe. Un Serpentard ami d'une Gryffondor. C'était invraisemblable. La stupeur régnait sur les visages.

Ron était livide, alors qu'Harry et Ginny étaient impassibles.

Tout d'un coup un Serpentard dit à Drago

Alors tu savais depuis le début pour ton père. Et tu n'as rien dit. Ton père te tuera et tu le mériteras. Et il sera encore plus furieux quand il apprendra que tu as déshonoré son nom.

D : La seule différence entre toi et moi, c'est que j'ai compris ce qui était le mieux. Et ce n'est sûrement pas être un mangemort ! Bon excusez-moi mais après cette charmante discussion... - par pure provocation à l'oreille d'Hermione - je vais à la bibliothèque.

Hermione acquieça , morte de rire.

Les Serpentards repartirent dans leur colère, incluant un nouveau sujet : Drago Malfoy.

Pendant qu'Hermione affrontait les questions de son entourage , de retour à la table des Gryffondors.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Morrigane : **C'est un tout petit peu trop tôt, mais comme dit si bien Molière, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ! Merci pour ta reviews !

**dragonia : **Ce que tu m'as écrit m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis désolé que tu es été coupé, la fic avance petit à petitn je peux rien faire de plus ! Gros Bisous

**hermignonne-1133 : **voilà la suite et merci !


	8. Explication chez les Gryffondors

Chapitre 8 : Explication chez les Gryffondors

A la table des Gryffondors, personne ne savait comment réagir, mais tout le monde voulait savoir. Personne n'osait parler, essayant de comprendre par soi-même. Mais n'arrivant pas à comprendre, Ron finit par interroger Hermione de la manière la plus calme dont il était capable à ce moment-là, soit plus qu'énervé. Le voyant dans cet état de colère et sûrement aussi d'incompréhension, Harry interrogea son amie à sa place.

H : Je savais que tu étais ami avec lui, je vous ai vus une fois à la bibliothèque. J'ai cru un moment qu'il était entrain de te chercher. Puis, j'ai vu que vous rigoliez, alors j'ai écouté d'une oreille pour essayer de comprendre. Et je me suis aperçu que vous parliez, j'ai eu l'impression que vous étiez assez proche, alors je vous ai laissés. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre ou à savoir, je me suis dit que tu étais une grande fille.

Hr : - assez surprise - Ta réaction m'étonne. Non, que je te la reproche, au contraire - avec ironie - mais c'est de Drago Malfoy dont tu me parles là ?

R : - plus qu'énervé - Tu crois pas que tu es mal placée pour parler Hermione.

Hr : Ne t'énerves pas Ron, je n'ai rien fait de mal. Nous sommes juste amis.

H : Elle a raison. De plus, j'ai confiance en son jugement. Et tu ne peux toi-même nier qu'il semble avoir changé. Mais ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est si tu savais que Lucius Malfoy avait été arrêté.

Hr : Oui, je le savais. Drago me l'avait dit.

Ron écoutait, mais ne souhaitait, ne voulait ou ne pouvait rien dire pour le moment.

H : Pourquoi êtes-vous devenus amis ?

Hr : Je ne sais pas. On l'est devenu en parlant, c'est tout.

H : En parlant de quoi ?

Hr : - en mentant - Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un et j'étais là. C'est aussi simple que ça.

R : Et si c'est pour se foutre de toi ou des Gryffondors ?

Hr : Alors c'est très simple, il se sera foutu de moi ou des Gryffondors. Ca prouvera seulement que je me suis trompée.

R : Harry, tu pourrais dire quelque chose ! Tu te rends pas compte ! C'est notre ennemi depuis la première année.

H : Je comprends Hermione. Dans le sens où il semble que s'il était comme ça, c'était dû à son père. Par association, je dirais que l'arrestation de cet été lui a permis de devenir lui-même avec Hermione, mais qu'il gardait une certaine distance tant que l'arrestation était encore secrète. Maintenant, il sera sûrement très intéressant de voir l'évolution avec cette annonce. Mais, je pense que nous avons eu un petit aperçu tout à l'heure quand nous sommes arrivés.

R : Mais comment tu peux dire ça ! ? Tu lui donnes presque des circonstances atténuantes. C'est DRAGO MALFOY ! ! !

H : Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le fils de son père qu'il est forcément comme lui.

R : Tu m'excuseras de ne pas être convaincu.

Hr : C'est tout à fait normal et je ne te demande pas devenir son ami, tout comme je ne le demande pas à Harry.

H : Il ne sera pas mon ami, mais pour toi je ne le considérerais lus comme mon ennemi, enfin, j'essayerais.

Hr : Je ne vous demande rien. Mais c'est vrai que de votre part, j'aimerais éviter les "gros yeux noirs". Il y en aura déjà assez avec les autres. Je pense juste qu'il faut, pour tout le monde, le temps de s'habituer. Tout comme moi je l'ai fait.

G : Est-ce que tu m'inclues dans votre discussion ? Après tout j'écoute depuis tout à l'heure et je n'ai pas encore pu te dire mon avis.

Hr : Bien évidemment. Ton avis m'importe aussi Ginny. Alors pour les "gros yeux noirs" verdict ?

G : T'as pas l'air à l'aise dans ta question. Je ne te ferais aucun reproche. Jamais - bas à Hermione - Tu avais besoin de parler, je le sais et visiblement lui aussi. C'est ce qui vous a rapproché. Je suis contente qu'il ne soit plus notre ennemi. - haut pour tout le monde - Nous allons enfin voir le vrai Drago Malfoy. Je doute que dans les Gryffondors, les filles t'en veuillent. Après tout, est-ce que ce n'est pas le plus beau garçon de Poudlard ?

R : Ginny ! - rouge de colère - Non, mais ça va pas la tête !

Hr : Je te remercie Gin. - grand sourire - Ron t'as pas encore compris qu'elle en fait exprès, pour te faire enrager.

R : - honteux - Oh c'est bon ! Toi n'en profite pas. T'as de la chance d'être ma meilleure amie, et que Ginny et Harry soient de ton côté. Mais attention, je lui passerai rien !

Hr : Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Pendant toute la discussion, le groupe mangeait. Au début la conversation était assez houleuse à cause de Ron, mais à la fin tout le monde s'était plus ou moins calmé. Un compromis avait été trouvé, et la bonne humeur au sein du groupe avait été retrouvée grâce à Ginny et un peu également grâce au calme d'Hermione.

Maintenant tous avaient fini leur repas dans la Grande Salle, mais il régnait toujours une certaine confusion. Les discussions et les commentaires allaient bon train à toutes les tables, bien que chez les Gryffondors se fut plus calme, puisque la plupart avaient pu entendre la discussion qui avait eu lieu entre Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Ron. Voyant la manière dont ils avaient réagit, d'une voix unanime, ils décidèrent de laisser sa chance à Malfoy. Mais si jamais, il essayait de jouer à leurs dépends, il serait dans l'impossibilité de dire qu'il n'avait pas été prévenu : l'esprit gryffondorien, dans toute sa splendeur !

Ginny et Hermione discutaient toujours plus ou moins. A un moment la curiosité de Ginny prit le dessus.

G : Dis-moi Hermione, que t'as dit Mal… Drago avant de partir, ce qui d'ailleurs t'as fait mourir de rire !

Hr : Tu vas comprendre. Il m'a simplement dit qu'il allait à la bibliothèque. Mais si tu avais vu la tête des Serpentards. Drago me l'a dit à l'oreille pour les faire enrager. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils se sont imaginés ! Rien que d'y penser, j'en suis morte de rire ! !

Finalement, son rire et ses explications devinrent général chez les Gryffondors, qui regardèrent la table des Serpentards avec un air narquois.

Hr : Dîtes-moi vous trois, ça vous tente d'aller à la bibliothèque. Comme ça, vous pourrez vous faire une semi-opinion. Mais rien ne vous y oblige. C'est juste que j'aie l'intention d'y aller, alors si ça vous tente…

G : Mais bien sur qu'on vient !

R : Tu pourrais me demander mon avis Ginny ! Moi j'en ai eu assez pour aujourd'hui.

G : Peut-être mais tu viens quand même. Une fois que tu y seras, rien ne t'empêcheras d'aller voir ailleurs. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

H : J'y vais et je repars. Pour lui montrer les risques qu'il prend s'il se moque de nous !

R : Ah là je marche ! Attendez-moi !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**draymione : **Merci pour la review ! C'est sympa ! Bisous

**dragonia : **Contente que tu es appréciée, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Zib

**Morrigane : **Oui, je suis sûre, pour l'instant ils sont juste amis. Mais qui sais ? Moi ! lol Bises

**Mathy : **Meri pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Contente qu'elle te fasse rire, moi je m'amuse bien à l'écrire.

**Tonks : **Oula, tu adores ! Et bien merci ! Voilà la suite ! Bisous


	9. Discussion à la bibliothèque

**Chapitre 9 : Discussion à la bibliothèque**

Le groupe des quatre se dirigeait tranquillement vers la bibliothèque. L'atmosphère semblait assez détendue, mais Hermione sentait bien que les garçons n'étaient pas très chauds à l'idée de voir Malfoy. Alors que Ginny, elle, faisait de grands sourires.

Hr : Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça, Gin ?

G : Regarde la tête de mon frère, et tu vas comprendre !

Hermione se retourne alors pour voir un Ron tout rouge, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. La seule chose qu'elle était capable de faire, c'était éclater de rire.

Hr : En effet, c'est tordant.

R : Toutes les deux, quand vous aurez fini de rire de moi, vous pourrez peut-être avancer !

Hr : Tu es pressé de voir Drago ou quoi ?

G : Tu t'es fait avoir ! Calme toi et arrête de râler ! Est-ce que nous on râle ?

R : Normal, que tu ne râles pas, t'es ravie d'y aller !

H : Ron, ta sœur a raison. On dit ce qu'on pense à Malfoy et on s'en va ! Ok ?

R : Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Je tiens pas à m'attarder auprès de ce… ce…

Hr : Faites ce que vous voulez, mais évitez de déclencher une bagarre !

Hermione entra la première dans la bibliothèque et se dirigea directement au fond. Là où ils se retrouvaient.

D : Alors, t'es ressortie de la cage aux lions !

Hr : Tu as l'air surpris. Désolé d'avoir été si longue, mais j'avais faim et c'était le dîner alors j'en ai profité. Ah, au fait, je t'amène une partie de la cage aux lions, comme tu dis !

D : Je vais passer un sale quart d'heure ?

G : Pas de ma part. Par contre, il est vrai que tu as manqué en grande partie l'animation qui a régnée dans la Grande Salle. A la fin, c'était tordant !

D : Tu m'étonnes là ! Tordant ?

G : Oui, si tu te places du point de vue des Gryffondors.

Hr : D'ailleurs en parlant du point de vue des Gryffondors… je crois que certains veulent te parler ! Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée, car j'avais entendu qu'ils ne devaient pas s'éterniser.

R : Ah bah t'es gonflée toi ! Tu prends tout ça à la rigolade. J'en crois pas mes oreilles. Tu fais comme si tout était normal ! T'as vraiment perdu la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? Non, parce que franchement, faudrait peut-être à te faire soigner…

Pendant le petit monologue de colère de Ron, tout le monde s'était tu de peur de le couper. Sa sœur était rouge de colère, elle était encore plus écarlate que Ron. Harry lui ne disait rien, son regard fixé sur Malfoy, entrain d'essayer de sonder son regard, si cela était possible. Il voulait voir la réaction de Drago face à la colère de son meilleur ami. Contre toute attente, Drago gardait son calme. Il était impassible, écoutait simplement et attentivement la réaction de l'ami d'Hermione, face à l'amitié nouvelle que cette dernière entretenait avec lui, son ennemi.

En regardant bien Drago, Harry remarqua une sorte de sourire en coin, mais pas le sourire sarcastique qu'il lui connaissait ou encore un sourire d'ennui et de dédain. Mais un demi sourire amusé, d'une personne qui regardait la colère de Ron avec « plaisir ». Il ne voyait aucune haine dans son regard, ce qui le surpris.

Comment Drago Malfoy, le Serpentard le plus respecté et craint de Poudlard avait pu changer à ce point ? Cela ne lui semblait pas possible. C'était impensable qu'une personne change à ce point. Passer d'un futur Mangemort tyrannique, nombriliste, sombre à une personne semblant presque normale, amicale, gaie.

Passer de noir à blanc était totalement impossible, à moins qu'il n'est jamais été comme ce que tout le monde croyait.

Harry fixait tellement Drago que ce dernier finit par se retourner vers lui.

D : Quoi ? Toi aussi tu as envie de piquer ta crise ? No, parce que de toute manière il va bien falloir que je finisse par m'y habituer. Il me reste encore le reste de l'école à affronter, alors autant que je m'échauffe un peu…

H : Contrairement à Ron, ce n'est pas dans mes intentions. J'ai déjà dit à Hermione mon avis et j'ai profité du monologue de Ron pour t'observer. Ca fait bizarre de te voir sourire sincèrement.

Hr : Harry !

H : Ce n'est pas un reproche Hermione, au contraire, je pense que tu as raison.

R : Harry, c'est de Malfoy dont tu parles !

H : Ron, tu me connais, je ne le dirais pas à la légère, surtout quand il s'agit de Malfoy. Et tu connais Hermione, ce n'est pas la plus bête d'entre nous. Après, tires-en tes conclusions. Personne ne te demande, tout comme à moi, de devenir copain comme cochon avec Drago Malfoy. Ca serait trop dur, pour nous comme pour lui, en tout cas, je pense ! Mais rien ne nous coûte d'essayer. Et puis tu sais bien ce qu'on a dit, tous autant qu'on est. S'il nous joue un mauvais tour, il regrettera d'être né !

Hr : Te voilà prévenu Drago !

D : Oui, on dirait. Mais je dois avouer que j'étais loin de m'attendre à cet accueil. En fait pour être franc, je m'attendais à prendre leur poing dans la figure.

R : T'inquiètes, ça peut encore s'arranger !

G : Ron, range ta hargne. Garde la au chaud pour les autres Serpentards, après tout, on va pouvoir s'amuser à leurs dépends pour une fois. Sans vouloir t'offusquer Drago.

D : T'inquiètes pas, moi-même je m'en suis jamais privé. Vous m'étonnez vraiment.

Hr : Tu vois quand je te dis que les Gryffondors sont plus intelligents que les Serpentards ! Tu as bien fait de l'admettre, puisque c'est la vérité !

R : Quoi, pardon ? J'ai dû mal entendre !

Hr : Non, je t'assure, il l'a admis, il y a quelque temps.

R : Cette fois, c'est moi qui vais tomber de haut ! Je vais vraiment croire qu'il est normal e sociable.

G : Tu sembles beaucoup moins énervé maintenant.

R : Ca m'ennuie de dire ça, mais je crois que je vais faire un petit effort. Mais c'est bien parce que vous êtes tous pour lui donner sa chance, mais si jamais… qu'il ne prétende pas qu'il n'avait pas été prévenu.

Hr : - heureuse – Merci beaucoup Ron. Mais je ne t'en demandais pas tant.

R : Bon, bah moi je m'en vais maintenant. A demain.

H : Moi aussi. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Hr : Bonne nuit et surtout merci les garçons.

H : - souriant – On avait le choix ?

Quelques minutes après leur départ, la conversation allait encore bon train entre Ginny, Hermione et Drago. Les filles racontaient ce qui s'était passé dans la Grande Salle. L'hilarité était générale, mais discrète quand même car la bibliothécaire n'était pas loin. Et elle les surveillait d'un œil mauvais comme s'ils étaient sur le point de faire un mauvais coup.

D : La table des Gryffondors qui me soutient presque. Là, j'ai du mal à y croire.

G : Il faut dire que tu avais un bon avocat. Elle n'a montré que tes bons côtés !

D : Il faut admettre que je sais très bien les montrer moi-même !

G : Mais c'est qu'il a de l'humour en plus ! Tu aurais pu nous en faire profiter plus tôt !

Hr : Tu vois Ginny, quand tu disais que les filles de Gryffondors ne se plaindraient pas vu que c'est… Comment tu as dit déjà ? le plus beau garçon de Poudlard !

G : - ne savant plus où se mettre – J'ai dit ça, moi ?

D : T'inquiètes pas, puisque c'est vrai !

Hr : Une chose est sûre, tu n'as rien perdu de ta modestie.

Quand Hermione regarda sa montre, il était plus de 23 heures. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé, comme les autres d'ailleurs. Ils n'avaient pas vu la bibliothèque se vider au fur t à mesure. Et la bibliothécaire avait dû les oublier, car à cette heure, la bibliothèque était fermée.

Finalement, ils décidèrent de tous regagner leurs dortoirs respectifs. Après tout, le lendemain risquait d'être animé, mais allez savoir dans quel sens.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Elfica **: Merci ! Voilà la suite !

**arwenajane **: Merci ! Et pour le « j'espère qu'ils seront plus que des amis » tu verras bien !

**Pauapu **: Merci, c'est gentil ! En espérant que la suite te plaira autant que le début.

**Ti-Ni.Nani**: Merci pour ta review !

**mélou **: J'ignore si ma fic est géniale mais merci du compliment ! Par contre désolée d'avoir été si longue !

**miss Tonks**: oui, je me souviens de toi, merci de toujours suivre mon histoire. Je continue, lentement c vrai, mais je continuerais jusqu'à la fin !

**Mathy **: Alors voilà le chapitre 9, j'espère que celui la aussi t'auras plus !

**mélanie **: merci beaucoup, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

**ewilan **: avec le s'il te plaît ça passe beaucoup mieux ! lol merci pour ta review !


	10. Serpentards et Gryffondors

**Chapitre 10 : Serpentards et Gryffondors**

Hermione se leva avec un sentiment bizarre. Elle trouvait que cette journée allait être mémorable avec cette sensation qu'ont les lendemains de victoire. Elle se sentait sereine mais elle planait aussi beaucoup sur son nuage.

Une fois prête, elle descendit dans la salle commune et retrouva ses amis et tous ensemble, ils décidèrent d'aller dans la Grande Salle. Ils avaient hâte de voir la suite des évènements, et pour cela ils s'y prenaient vraiment tôt. En effet quand ils arrivèrent, la salle était presque vide. On ne voyait que quelques élèves isolés, mais en tous cas, aucun Serpentard. Ils étaient donc tout joyeux à l'idée de profiter pleinement des réjouissances futures.

Le premier Serpentard a arrivé fût Drago. Il était tout sourire. Dès qu'il entra, il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors, histoire de voir la « température » ambiante.

D : Salut, alors bonne nuit ?

H : Oui, courte et toi ?

D : Ca va, je suis venu voir comment aller se passer la journée. Car sans nul doute, elle sera… hum… comment dire ?

G : Rebondissante ?

D : - grand sourire – Y a des risques ! Et toi, ça va ?

G : Oui et comme tu le vois, les Gryffondors ont l'air d'apprécier la situation comme on te l'a dit hier, ainsi que les autres maisons. Reste à voir la réaction de la tienne. – grand sourire – Mais d'ailleurs, où sont-ils tous ?

D : Quand je suis sorti, ils étaient tous dans la salle commune. Ils étaient, comment dire, tétanisés ! Et quand je suis parti, j'ai entendu un grand brouhaha. D'ailleurs, c'est fou c que l'on entendant en écoutant aux portes. – Oh c'est bon Hermione, fait pas ces gros yeux !

Hr : Non, mais tu me fais des reproches ! C'est pas moi qui écoute aux portes !

D : Et j'en suis fière ! On apprend des choses très intéressantes. Donc, je disais qu'en fait, en ce moment ils font une réunion au sommet. C'était vraiment très drôle à écouter. Mais j'avais faim…

H : A ton avis, ils en ont encore pour longtemps, car je crois que je peux dire que tous autant qu'on est, on a hâte de voir la suite !

D : On ne devrait pas tarder à le savoir, voilà les premières années.

En effet, certaines premières années arrivaient déjà. La première chose qu'elles firent, furent de chercher où se trouvaient Drago. Tout le monde le remarqua et cela les amusa. De plus, une fois qu'ils le virent, ils piquèrent du nez et allèrent à leur table sans en demander plus. Ce qui intrigua certaines personnes dont Drago.

D : - se dirigeant vers la table des Serpentards – Vous avez un problème pour tirer une tête pareil ?

Aucune réponse.

D : On ne vous a pas appris à répondre quand on vous pose une question ?

Hésitation.

1è année : C'est que…

D : - qui commence à s'énerver - C'est que quoi ? Mais vous aller lâcher le morceau ?

1è année : On se demande pourquoi il faut que les Serpentards fassent toujours bande à part. Et pourquoi ils doivent toujours faire des crasses aux autres maisons ? On en a parlé avec les autres, mais ils nous ont insultés et nous ont dit qu'on était des traites, qu'on avait rien à faire dans la maison Serpentard. Et que si on voulait savoir, on avait qu'à te demander.

D : Ah, c'est que ça. En fait, comment dire ? Les Serpentards se croient supérieurs aux autres parce qu'ils ont la grosse tête. Alors qu'en fait, ils sont comme les autres. Mais pour qu'ils s'en rendent compte ils faudraient qu'ils se remettent à niveau, c'est-à-dire, à ras de terre !

Les premières années, devant lui stypéfaits, pointent leurs doigts derrière lui.

D : - se retournant - Oh, vous voilà, alors vous avez finit votre petite réunion ? Verdict ?

Un serpent : Non, mais tu te rends compte que tu jettes le discrédit sur toute notre maison. Tu nous ridiculises ! Tu es la honte de notre maison. Tu ne mérites pas l'honneur d'en faire parti. D'ailleurs ce que tu viens de dire le prouve.

D : J'ai une question, et intelligents comme vous l'êtes, vous pourrez sûrement me répondre. Pourquoi êtes-vous supérieurs aux autres maisons d'après vous ?

Un serpent : - avec certitude – Mais parce que nous sommes des sangs purs. Cela fait de nous l'élite des sorciers.

D : Ah je vois. Alors puisque vous avez dit que c'est à moi qu'il faut s'adresser quand on a besoin d'une réponse, je me permet une mise au point. La dernière famille qui soit encore de sang pur, c'est la mienne. Toutes les autres familles ont au moins une fois ou plus eu du sang moldu dans leur lignée. Ensuite, il n'y a pas que des « sangs purs » à Serpentards comme vous le savez si bien ! Et pour finir, si vous êtes l'élite, le monde sorcier a beaucoup de soucis à se faire vu les notes de beaucoup d'entre vous ! Maintenant au plaisir !

Hr : Je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais !

D : - avec le regard d'un chat qui a envie de faire une bêtise – Ne me tente pas !

Hr : - avec un air de provocation – J'adore quand tu fais ce regard.

R : Hermione tu parles de Mal… Drago là ?

D : Fait gaffe, tu sais pourtant que quand on me cherche on me trouve !

P : Quoi ! Tu dragues une Gryffondor ! Et la pire d'entre elle !

D : Oh c'est vrai, tu as raison, je ne sais pas où j'ai la tête. Je préfère une Gryffondor intelligente, pas repoussante et sympa à une Serpentarde idiote comme ses pieds, laideron et plus que chiante. Non, mais vraiment où avais-je la tête ?

P : Non, mais attend, c'est de moi que tu parles là !

Un autre Serpentard : Là, faut avouer qu'il a raison. Mais ça n'empêche que la maison Serpentard est supérieure à Gryffondor.

D : Et bien, je vois au moins qu'il y a un minimum de bon sens dans la maison Serpentard. C'est déjà rassurant. Bon maintenant, excusez-moi, mais j'ai vraiment faim. Hermione, je peux manger avec vous ?

Hermione se retourne vers sa table pour voir si c faisable. Ginny était pour et les autres bien que sceptique acceptèrent.

Hr : Regarde par toi-même !

D : - souriant, ce qui étonne tout le monde à Serpentard –Je pense que pour une fois, le repas sera intéressant.

Les Gryffondors accueillirent Drago Malfoy, mais à la surprise générale, les autres maisons virent d'autres serpents venir vers eux.

Hr : Je crois que ton discours a eu un certain impact. Qui auait cru que tant de serpent pouvaient être inoffensifs !

Sourire à la table des Gryffondors.

D : Tu vois quand je te dis qu'on n'est pas foncièrement méchant !

Hr : - sourire aux lèvres – Je vois ça. Au fait j'y pense, merci pour le compliment. – elle lui fait la bise, mais il tourne la tête au même moment. Ce qui fait qu'au lieu d'être une bise, c'était plus un bisou à la commissure des lèvres. – Et comme par hasard tu as tourné la tête ! Bon excusez moi tout le monde mais faut que je passe à la bibliothèque.

En fait elle avait envie de s'enfuir quelque part ailleurs, à cause de cettte erreur de « trajectoire ». Elle était rouge de honte et n'avait aucune envie d'affronter le regard des autres. Mais en fait pourquoi avait-elle honte. Elle n'avait rien fait, donc rien à se reprocher. Alors pourquoi cette gène ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle était arrivée à la bibliothèque. Elle s'y rendit puisque de toute manière elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire et qui plus est, elle adorait cet endroit !

La solitude pour réfléchir.

En plus à cette heure il n'y avait personne. Elle pouvait en profiter, les cours ne commençaient que dans une heure.

D : Pourquoi es-tu partie comme une voleuse ? En plus, pourquoi es-tu rouge ?

Hr : Je ne suis pas partie comme une voleuse !

D : Oh que si !

Hr : Oh toi, ne me cherche pas, où tu vas me trouver !

D : Je suis curieux de voir ça !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Arwenajane : **Et bien voilà la suite, je sais j'ai été très très très longue…

**Pauapu : **Voilà la suite, content qu'elle te plaise encore !

**bloody : **Je pense que pour la suite un peu plus rapidement tu auras été largement déçu, mais la voilà quand même !

**Elfica : **Merci pour le compliment je continue tant bien que mal !

**diabolikvampyr**Merci pour la revieveuse en plus et voilà la suite !

**ewilan59**Je ne pense pas qu'il te fera autant rire que celui d'avant mais dis moi quand même ce que tu e penses !


End file.
